An internet medium player, a set-top box, and other multi-media device are equipped in many family. Users may want to make a video of their own. Most multi-media devices are not equipped with the units such as a camera and a microphone, to make and transmit a video communication. The user needs to add camera and microphone to the multi-media device via wires, or through BLUETOOTH, or through a wireless network. The multi-media device by this way required a camera with perfect angle and focus, a program, a wide radio frequency band or bands to make the audio and video with no distorting.